fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bleach: The Forgotten Characters
Characters That Debuted In 'One Thousand Pieces' Shinigami Ketu Zakura is the Captain of Squad 7 in 'One Thousand Pieces' and the main male protagonist. He is shown to be loyal, kind and strong-headed, especially when it comes to his adopted family from Rukongai, of Hikari Uera and Haruka Rose. or his spouse Ratiasu Zakihara. He has a semi-antagonistic relationship with his fellow Captain Raven Ruhodesu, but they awkwardly reconcile at the end of the fic. His Zanpakutou is Kazedoragon, meaning 'Wind Dragon', which takes the form of a dragonic head made of wind when in Shikai, and is released with the phrase Fly. His Bankai is called Kazetatsujin, meaning 'Wind Master', which takes the form of a full dragon made out of wind. He also has access to a Dorakai, called Munesanzun, meaning 'Heart', 'Mind' or 'Feelings', which leaves him with no weapons but vastly increases the power of his kidou attacks. Ratiasu Zakihara is the Lieutenant of Squad 13 in 'One Thousand Pieces' and the main female protagonist. Her personality can be described as sweet and caring, and she is preferably a pacifist, however in battle she knows that cannot always be the case. She is shown to be very loyal to her 'family' and her spouse, though she is generally quite friendly to everyone she meets. Her Zanpakutou is Doragonsumiyaka, meaning 'Speed Dragon', which allows her immense speed when in Shikai form, and is released with the phrase Flash. Despite her rank as Lieutenant, she also has access to Bankai, which is called Doragonkisakisumiyaka, meaning 'Speed Dragon Queen', which gives her dragonic wings and increases her speed even more. Both of her releases also give her a secondary power of healing, which she is proficient at. She is also one of the three who hold a Dorakai, called Sokuryokudo, meaning 'Velocity', which takes the form of a decorative Chinese fan. This increases her speed a thousand-fold, making her faster than any method of movement by any other species. Haruka Rose is an unranked shinigami in Squad 5 in 'One Thousand Pieces', under the Captainship of her best friend Hikari Uera. Haruka hides her power from the rest of the Soul Society, but she has both a Shikai and Bankai, as well as a Dorakai. She is arguably the strongest out of her friends, and the one who fought Usaitar Zakihara in the climax of the fic. Whilst she is shown to be confident and serious most of the time, she has a softer side that she only reveals to her close friends. Her Zanpakutou is Hidoragon, meaning 'Light Dragon', and is released by the phrase Brighten The Darkness. In Shikai, her blade grows and turns red, and she is able to gather spirit energy to form beams of light. Her Bankai is Terasu Hidoragon, meaning 'Illuminated Light Dragon', which does nothing but increases her strength, speed, power, kidou, etc. up ten-fold. Her Dorakai takes the form of a decorative green sword, and is called Tenrai, meaning 'Divine' or 'Beautiful Poetry', and is similar to her Bankai in that nothing cosmetic occurs, but it increases her strength, etc. one-hundred-fold. Hikari Uera